Ouran High School Hostess Club
by anyKRulez
Summary: You all know about the Host Club here at Ouran Academy, but now it's time for the Hostess Club to shine! Seven beautiful girls await you in Music Room number 4, abandoned as well as number 3. Won't you join us for a good time and lovely entertainment?
1. Introduction

I'm sure you all know of the Ouran High School Host Club and their silly boys who act as if the world revolves around them.

...

You think they're hot? Well, they definitely are, but they aren't as cool as you would think. And plus, they are very sexist!

So that's why I had this great idea to improve Ouran Academy!

...

**Ouran High School Hostess Club!**

( Kyna: *face-palms self for not coming up with a better name* )

There are seven of us girls here at the Hostess Club. Let me introduce you!

We have: The Popular(Dramatic) Type, The Shy Type, The Flirtatious Type, The Shoja Type, The Silent Type, and The Natural Type.

First, there's your beloved Queen, me! Hosiko Hashimoto! I like to be called Hosiko alone, thank you.

**First name means:** Star child

**Age:** 14, First Year Student.

**Birthday:** March 17th, 1997

**Family:** The Hashimotos runs a large recording company spread all over the world. Hosiko has a recording contract, but chooses not to tour until her school years are over. The Hashimoto family also runs many bed & breakfasts, hotel, inns, and the like. A very rich family, close to say, Kyoya's family. The Ootoris and the Hashimotos are great family friends, and Hosiko and Kyoya get along very well.

**Personality:** An equivalent to Tamaki Suou, just not as stupid or idiotic (Tamaki: D: I thought Hosiko loved me! *utterly crushed* Kyna: Oh, get over it. ) Hosiko is very outgoing and bubbly, attracting everyone to her bright aura. Hosiko loves to help people, especially children. She doesn't have any siblings, and she always wished that she had. Just don't make her upset, because in that situation, you're in for a yelling.

**Biography:** Hosiko lives in a large mansion close to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, about 200 feet away. They are practically neighbors, and they grew up together, even though Hikaru and Kaoru normally don't speak to people other than themselves. Hosiko, Hikaru, and Kaoru are a great trio of friends. Hosiko has both of her parents, but they both are always out of the house, leaving Hosiko alone with nannies and maids. Hosiko is always jealous when anyone mentions how excited they are about a family event, because she had never had one before.

**Hair:** Platinum blonde, wavy,straight bangs cut to swoop over her left eye, length to about middle back.

**Eyes:** Light blue, almost gray, middle-sized, curious eyes.

**Height:** 5'8"

**Weight:** 135 lbs.

**Likes:** Singing, Acting, Writing poetry and stories, Being in charge, Being center of attention, Children.

**Dislikes:** Anyone mentioning their parents, Michiko's parents, and snobs.

**Good at:** Singing, Acting, Pretending, Lying, Making people laugh, Gossiping, Making up crazy stories over silly things.

**Bad at:** Opening up to people.

**Title:** The Popular Type, or the Dramatic Type

Then there is my right-hand girl, Michiko Omori!

**First name means:** Beautiful wise child

**Age:** 15, Second Year Student.

**Birthday:** November 5th, 1996

**Family:** The Omori family run hospitals in America, Germany, and France. They also run different kinds of marketing businesses.

**Personality:** Michiko is a shy girl, but not too much of a shy girl. She and Hosiko are best friends, closer than sisters. Michiko mostly has a book in her hands, or maybe a pencil and sketch pad. She loves to draw, and often finds the members of the Hostess club great models.

**Biography:** Michiko lives in a gorgeous mansion not near anyone else. She likes to be away from others, because then she can use her limos more often. Her parents were always there for her and supported her through everything. Hosiko always secretly hated that, but she would never let her best friend find that out!

**Hair:** Dirty blonde, straight, no bangs , length to top of shoulders.

**Eyes:** Chocolate brown, large, slightly-childish.

**Height:** 5'6"

**Weight:** 130 lbs.

**Likes:** Reading, Drawing, Attending Hostess Club events, Managing money and setting up events.

**Dislikes:** Sweets.

**Good at:** Making sure things run smoothly, being quiet.

**Bad at:** Walking up to strangers, hiding when she's hurt.

**Title:** The Shy Type.

Don't think the Host Club are the only ones with twins! Here come Yukari and Rie Sada.

**First name means:** Beautiful Pear Tree and True Blessing.

**Age:** 14, First Year Students.

**Birthday:** July 19th, 1997

**Family:** The Sadas run all of the grocery outlets that you could imagine, plus about 100 more or so. They run many food businesses and are very rich and well known.

**Personality:** These girls kind of have a twincest, but not as much as Hikaru and Kaoru do. The girls slightly have a Yuri factor in them, but they swear they are straight (The twins: We are!). They aren't devilish like the boys, but they know how to laugh and have fun. Yukari is slightly less mature then Rie is, just like how Hikaru is with Kaoru.

**Biography:** The Sada girls live in a mansion about 2x bigger than Michiko's. Their mom is dead, and their dad works at home, so they always had a fun time with him when he wasn't working.

**Hair:** Dark brunette hair, almost black, curly, bangs cut to lay across forehead with a part in between on either side (Yukari = left, Rie = right), length to shoulders.

**Eyes:** Bright green, middle-sized, kind of slanted eyes.

**Height:** 5'10"

**Weight:** 145 lbs.

**Likes:** Playing games, letting people guess who is who ("Which one is Rie?" game), flirting, pretending to be bisexual for their guests.

**Dislikes:** Sluts, Parrots.

**Good at:** Playing games, riding horses.

**Bad at:** Acting straight.

**Title:** The Flirtatious Type

Our pretty Shoja type, Ayame Ijiri!

**First name means:** Iris.

**Age:** 16, Third Year Student.

**Birthday:** April 9th, 1995

**Family:** The Ijiris own car manufacturing plants. Very rich, obviously.

**Personality:** Ayame always holds a pink bunny made by her grandmother. She is sweet, shy and very cute. But don't wake her up, or she'll be a whole other person!

**Biography:** Ayame lives near Mitsukuni Haninozuka in a pretty mansion with three different Japanese gardens, filled with Iris flowers. She has a little sister and an older sister. Her little sister thinks Ayame is a joke, just as Yasochicka thinks Honey is.

**Hair:** Red hair, straight, bangs cut to lay across right eye, length to shoulder blades.

**Eyes:** Hazel, large, childish eyes.

**Height:** 4'11"

**Weight:** 105 lbs.

**Likes:** Her bunny, Kawaii (cute), cake, colors, Hikari.

**Dislikes:** Sour foods, not having sweets, when her little sister despises her.

**Good at:** Acting cute, sleeping, playing piano.

**Bad at:** Being mean.

**Title:** The Shoja Type

And her cousin, Hikari Ijichi!

**First name means:** Light, radiance.

**Age:** 16, Third Year Student.

**Birthday:** December 17th, 1995

**Family:** The Ijichi assist the Ijiris in car manufacturing by importing parts from different countries.

**Personality:** Hikari is a girl of few words. She doesn't say much, but when she does, it's always what needs to be said.

**Biography:** Hikari lives with Ayame, but she has her own mansion a few miles away. Her parents are always travelling to look at car parts.

**Hair:** Black hair, straight, bangs cut to lay straight across forehead, length to just under ears.

**Eyes:** Deep blue, small, slanted eyes.

**Height:** 6'0"

**Weight:** 150 lbs.

**Likes:** Ayame, Peace and Quiet.

**Dislikes:** When Ayame gets in trouble.

**Good at:** Being quiet, Sleeping in, Being fierce when needed.

**Bad at:** Keeping her anger under control.

**Title:** The Silent Type

And finally, my new girl, Cassidy Smith!

**First name means:** Curly hair.

**Age:** 14, First Year Student.

**Birthday:** February 29th, 1997

**Family:** The Smiths are well... from America. They run some sort of traveling agency, I think...?

**Personality:** Cassidy is definitely odd. She is pretty clumsy, and she doesn't rely on people. They call that independent, right? Anyways, she's pretty nice and she loves to make people laugh.

**Biography:** Cassidy lives in a nice three-story house on the other side of town as Hosiko. She just moved from America this year to attend Ouran and she is under a Scholarship program from Tamaki Suou, as well as Haruhi Fujioka.

**Hair:** Brunette, curly (Hosiko: Well, duh.), bangs cut to lay across left eye, length to middle of her upper arm.

**Eyes:** Bright green, large, curious eyes.

**Height:** 5'6"

**Weight:** 120 lbs.

**Likes:** Hosiko, Studying, Not getting in trouble.

**Dislikes:** Getting in trouble, not having a lot of money.

**Good at:** Stepping in when needed.

**Bad at:** Keeping her balance.

**Title:** The Natural Type

Well, that's all of us! Won't you come visit the Hostess Club? Even the Host club comes to visit us!

**Cassidy:** "Um, Hosiko? We visit them, too."  
><strong>Hosiko:<strong> "DAMMIT CASSIDY! THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!"  
><strong>Cassidy:<strong> "BUT WE DO! AHH!"

*Lots of noises that probably shouldn't be described on this website*

**Hosiko:** Walks back to where she was originally, a little bit covered in dirt. "Hope to see you soon!" Smiles in a beautiful way.

* * *

><p>So, what do you say? Are you going to click the button next to the chapter names and enter the world of the Hostess Club?<p>

Or are you going to sit there and watch the silly anime full of boys? The choice is yours.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so excited! I absolutely love this anime! So please don't kill me when I have the girls make fun of the Host Club!<strong>

**By the way, this Fanfiction takes place the same year Haruhi is a first year.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I'll see when I can get the first chapter up. It may be a little bit, but I hope I can work on it this week. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Cassidy, meet the Host Club!

"Yukari! Rie!"

"Yes, boss?" The twins said simultaneously.

"I need to visit the Host Club for a little. "

"You should bring Cassidy-chan," Rie chimed.

"Yes, let her meet them!" Yukari smiled.

"Alright then. Cassidy!"

Cassidy walked in, holding a tea set.

"Uh, yeah boss?" She said softly.

"I believe it's time you met...

**The Host Club!"**

"Uh, boss?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"What if I don't want to meet the Host Club?"

Hosiko froze, then she looked at Cassidy with a smile.

"Well, why not?"

"Cassy-chan! Go meet them! They are so nice! OOOH CAKE!" Ayame yelled from the other side of the room.

Hikari nodded from beside her. "Funny boys."

"Hosiko, don't be pushy," Michiko laughed and wrote something down on her black pad.

Hosiko laughed as well. "Come on, Cassidy! It will be very fun!"

Cassidy paused for a moment, then sighed. "I guess so." She set the tea set on a nearby table and walked up to Hosiko.

Hosiko smiled. "Have a good time, Hostesses!" And with that, the large door closed with a _thud_.

* * *

><p>The door to Music Room number 3 opened slowly. The Hosts' heads all turned to the opening door. Who was visiting? They weren't open today; it was just a hang out day.<p>

_Oh wait, _Kyoya thought.

"Hosiko-chan!" The twins smiled as Hosiko's face came into view. Hosiko smiled and entered the room.

"Hikaru," She looked at him, "and Kaoru!" she said as she looked to the other twin. "I haven't spoken to you in a while!"

"Because you're always surrounded by your patients," Hikaru said.

"Don't you get tired of them?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, sometimes I miss you two, and the rest of the Host Club, of course!" Hosiko hugged the twins. "We must get together again soon. Maybe the Clubs will plan an event together!"

"I'll make sure to contact Michiko-chan soon," Kyoya wrote on his note pad.

Hosiko smiled at Kyoya. "Oh, Kyoya, always about work! Don't you ever take a break?" She walked over and gave her good friend a hug.

"I relax from time to time. I must keep on top of things here, just as Michiko does for you at the Hostess Club."

Hosiko rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hosi-chan!" Came Honey's voice from his seat, where he was eating cake. Mori sat next to Honey and nodded to Hosiko.

"Honey-chan!" Hosiko smiled and hopped over to him. "What kind of cake are you eating today?"

"Chocolate! Would you like some?"

"Maybe in a few minutes, hun." Hosiko turned and looked around. "Where is your King? And your new boy?"

"QUEEN-CHAN! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" Tamaki waltzed in, wearing a sort of prince-y get up.

"Tamaki, don't over do it."

Hosiko gasped slightly at the sight of Haruhi.

_Oh my god, he looks like a girl!_

"Um, King-chan?" Hosiko said.

"Yes, Queen-chan?" Tamaki replied, holding a red rose out to her.

"Is your new boy really a girl?"

Everyone froze, but not Kyoya. He knew Hosiko was smart enough to figure it out by herself.

Tamaki sighed. "Yes, but how did you know?"

Hosiko shrugged. "The same way I can always tell the twins apart. I have no idea, really." She smiled. "What's your name, hun?"

"Haruhi. It's nice to meet you," Haruhi smiled.

"Oh, I forgot! Cassidy!" Hosiko yelled towards the door. "Please come in!"

Cassidy peeked her head in, her bright green eyes scanning over the men in the room.

"Uh, boss? What the hell is this?"

"My dear, this is the Host Club! Come meet them!" Hosiko smiled and pointed to each boy individually. "There's Tamaki, the King. Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru, Honey-chan, Mori, and Haruhi! Everyone, this is Cassidy!"

Cassidy waved, a little embarrassed.

"Wow, she's pretty!" Honey said with a smile. "Want some cake, Cassy-chan?"

Mori nodded to agree with Honey. "Welcome."

Kyoya smiled and pushed up his glasses. _Definitely pretty. _"Welcome to the Host Club, Cassidy-kun."

"Welcome to the Host Club, Cassidy-kun!" The twins chimed with smiles.

Haruhi offered her a cup of instant coffee. "Welcome, miss." She smiled. Cassidy took the coffee and took a sip, careful not to burn her mouth.

Tamaki smiled. "Welcome, miss Cassidy-kun. We would like to welcome you to the Host Club!"

"Um, Sempai? I think you over did it." Haruhi said.

"Um, thank you. It's nice to meet you all." Cassidy smiled cutely.

Tamaki froze. _She's as cute as Haruhi! Well no, Haruhi is cuter, but she's close! _His face started to turn pink.

Hosiko smiled at Tamaki. "I assume you like her. Well, I didn't choose her for nothing! I knew she would be a great addition to my Hostess Club!"

Tamaki laughed. "I do think she will attract many boys to your club. Goos job, Hosiko. I'm proud of you." He gently patted her head, which made Hosiko beam.

"Well, thank you, Prince Tamaki!" Hosiko winked, causing Tamaki to laugh again.

The rest of the hour was followed by catching up, eating cake, and playing games with Honey-chan. Cassidy learned how nice the Host Club really was.

_Maybe soon, I can request to sit with one of them. I quite like Tamaki-kun, but I believe Hosiko has a thing for him. _She thought, glancing to Hosiko, who was flirting with him. _I'll have to think. I'll have to wait and see, and maybe see if one of them is my love._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Did you like it? I hope so! :)<strong>

**I actually watched an episode while typing this. It helped me portray the characters a little bit better.**

**Okay well, thanks for reading and I would appreciate if you reviewed! Thanks, and have a good day :)**


	3. You've Made a Mess of Things

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Hosiko?"

"What do you think of this one?" Hosiko turned the laptop so that Kyoya could see the screen. On it was a drawing of a brunette girl in a garden full of roses.

"It's very pretty. Why haven't you joined the art club?"

Hosiko turned the laptop to herself and shrugged. "Because I'm not an art prodigy." She paused. "And all Michiko has is art. I won't steal that from her."

Kyoya nodded. "I understand." He said as he took a seat beside her. They were at Hosiko's house, sitting in one of the larger living rooms. The Hitachiin twins were going to arrive in a half hour. Kyoya and Hosiko always made time for just them too, because they hardly ever saw each other at school.

"You know, Kyoya? I'm going to miss you when you graduate."

"That isn't for another year or two, Hosiko."

Hosiko gained a slightly sad look on her face. "I know, but I still feel that way."

Kyoya smiled and gently hugged his friend with one arm. "We will always be friends, Hosiko."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Kyoya. I know I can be a pain in the ass a lot."

Kyoya shook his head. "Nothing compared to Tamaki, I promise you."

Hosiko smiled and shut her laptop, setting it on the coffee table. "You want some tea? The maids prepared green tea. They know you enjoy it, even without a sweet tooth."

Kyoya nodded and Hosiko poured them both a cup of tea. She handed Kyoya one and took hers. Kyoya and Hosiko both took a drink at once, the same time a maid knocked on the closed door.

"Come in."

The door opened silently. ""Excuse me miss, but the Hitachiin twins have arrived." The maid curtseyed.

Hosiko sighed quietly. _They're here early?_ "Let them in."

"Yes, miss," the maid left, closing the door behind her.

Kyoya set his tea down and looked at Hosiko with an intrigued look. "Why do you seem so unhappy that they are here?"

Hosiko looked into her green tea and shook her head. "No reason," she smiled at Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't buy it, but before he could argue, Hikaru and Kaoru entered the room.

"Hosiko!" They said simultaneously.

"Welcome, please come in." She gestured to the couch. "Would you like some green tea?"

"Yes, please."

Hosiko poured tea for them, and they both sat together next to Kyoya. "Hello Kyoya. How's your day been?" Kaoru said to him.

"I've been good," he replied and took a drink of his tea.

Hosiko set her tea down. The twins looked at her with confused looks.

"Hosiko loves green tea," Kaoru said to his brother quietly

"But she looks upset today," Hikaru stated as a reply. Was it because of yesterday?

Kaoru set his tea down on the table. "Hosiko?"

"Yes?" She looked up at the twin.

"You alright? You seem upset about something."

Hosiko shook her head. "I didn't sleep very good last night."

Kyoya took a drink of his tea. If that had been the case, she would have told him in the first place. He knew she was upset for a certain reason, and it wasn't lack of sleep.

Kaoru picked up his tea again. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really," Hosiko smiled. "Hey, let's play a game." Hosiko tapped Kyoya's shoulder and stood up, skipping over a few feet. "You're it!"

Kyoya smiled and chuckled softly, tapping Kaoru in his shoulder. "You're it, I'm out."

"Aw, Kyoya!"

Kyoya shook his head and picked his tea up again. "I'll watch."

And so the game of tag grew fun and reckless. Soon after they had started the game, the sound of china breaking was heard, and tea was spilled on the host's clothes.

"Oh, no! I liked these clothes, too!" Hosiko complained.

"Wow Hosiko. Can you get any more clumsy?" Hikaru said.

Hosiko looked at the ground, her feelings hurt. She walked over to the house communication machine and pressed the speak button. "We broke the china. Please come clean up."

"Of course, miss."

"Thank you." Hosiko walked back over to her friends.

Kaoru looked at his brother, at Kyoya, then at Hosiko. "Hey Hosiko, sorry about-"

"It's fine," Hosiko looked down at the broken set and the tea-stained carpet. "Just leave, please."

Hikaru's temper flared. "Now wait a minute! We just got here and -"

"I said leave!" Hosiko shouted and looked at Hikaru with pained feelings in her eyes.

Hikaru was shocked, Kaoru tugged on his brothers arm. "C'mon, let's go. Bye, Hosiko." The twins exited the room.

Hosiko bent down and started to pick up the broken china pieces. Kyoya knelt down next to her and took the china pieces from her hand, setting them on the coffee table. He took both of her hands and pulled her so that they both stood. "Now, tell me what's really wrong."

Hosiko looked up at her friend. "H-Hikaru asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday."

Kyoya held no expression, but inside of his heart, he was a little jealous. "And?"

Hosiko sighed. "I said no, because with the clubs it wouldn't be good business." Hosiko looked at the ground then up at Kyoya. "I tried to make him understand, but I don't think he really got it. But I really wanted to say yes."

Again the pang of jealousy. Kyoya remained silent Hosiko looked at his dark eyes. "You know what I mean, right?"

Kyoya nodded. "But what I don't understand is why you invited them today."

"They are very close to me, so I thought it would be fun. But the second I saw him, I felt terrible and guilty. I don't really understand why."

Kyoya pulled Hosiko into a gentle hug. She leaned against his warm body.

"Kyoya, I'll get tea on your clothes."

"They can be washed."

Hosiko smiled. But the maid entered, ruining their moment. She curtseyed and called another maid to help Hosiko get new clothes, then started to clean up the mess. Hosiko changed and soon after, Kyoya's father ordered that he must return home. Hosiko walked Kyoya to his car and gave him a tight hug before watching him leave. She sighed and returned inside, texting his cell phone from hers. She went to the living room where the tea was spilled earlier. The carpet was entirely clean, and the table was cleaned and polished. Hosiko sighed.

_Amazing how mistakes can be erased from sight, but not from mind_.

* * *

><p>The next day at Ouran Academy, the two clubs were hosting an 18th century-themed party in Music Room Three. Hosiko stayed her distance from the twins, letting her customers fawn over her gratefully.<p>

"What products do you use on your hair? It's so soft and shiny!"

"I just use shampoo and conditioner, I promise! I hope you believe me, my princes. I would be so upset if you didn't!"

"Of course we believe you, Hosiko!"

Hosiko smiled. The attention was what she wanted and needed at the moment.

At the same time, Hikaru was looking at Hosiko from afar. Kaoru stood beside him. "Kaoru? Why am I not good enough?"

"Don't say that, Hikaru! She doesn't know what she's missing!"

Hikaru smiled at his brother and took his hand, his other placed behind his head gently. They placed their foreheads together. "Thank you Kaoru. You always know what to say."

"Of course, hikaru. I'm so glad you're my brother. I'll always be here for you."

Of course, about 50 girls freaked out at the yaoi scene.

_You're not the only one ignoring someone, Hosiko,_ Hikaru thought with a smirk.

Haruhi and Cassidy entertained boys and girls together. Both pairs of twins showed their homosexual tendencies. Ayame and Hikari ate cake with Honey and Mori. Kyoya and Michiko kept things in order. Tamaki and Hosiko entertained many guests at once.

Everything was going smoothly, until a male student slapped Hikaru on the cheek, causing him to fall back and bump into Haruhi, who spilled her coffee tray on Hosiko's gown. Everyone froze. Many gasps were heard from the guests.

"Oh Hosiko I'm really sorry!" Haruhi said in a rushed tone. Dark liquid settled on the tile floor.

"Geez Hosiko, you made another mess," Hikaru chimed from his spot.

Hosiko clenched her fists, looking at Hikaru with a glare. "I hate you, Hikaru!" Tears lined her eyes. She turned and ran to door and opened it, rushing down the hallway to Music Room Four.

"Oh no," Cassidy said and waved to everyone before she exited the room as well.

Michiko tapped a glass to get the attention if the crowd. "Don't worry, we will continue the party. Mori, please excuse that man."

Mori nodded and took a hold of the boys arm, who struggled to no avail. Kyoya told Haruhi "to clean up the mess.

"If you had an appointment with Queen Hosiko, you will be rescheduled for another day with no payment required. Please, continue with the celebration." Michiko smiled and the crowd returned to their conversations.  
>Michiko walked over to Kyoya. They both looked towards the door. Was Hosiko alright?<p>

* * *

><p>Cassidy remained silent as Hosiko cried on her shoulder. She pet her hair gently. Hosiko had to cry it out before she could speak. That was one thing Cassidy could see when she first met Hosiko. She was a passionate girl, who sometimes built up her feelings too much, and they had to be let out at some point.<p>

Soon, Hosiko lifted her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"Hikaru asked me to be his girlfriend this holiday, but told him it would be bad for business. I wanted to say yes. The day after, he visited with Kaoru and Kyoya. We played tag, he spilled tea on me and blamed it in me. And then today," Hosiko wiped away another tear. She didn't want to be mad at him, but he was being such a jerk to her.

Cassidy rubbed Hosiko's arm gently. "You should tell him you don't hate him, because you know you don't. And plus, he probably wasn't meaning to get you dirty. Yes, Hikaru can come off as a jerk, but he has trouble explaining himself. I've noticed that about him."

Hosiko looked at Cassidy and realized that she was right. Hosiko checked her cell phone: 4:27. The party was over, and they were cleaning up right about now. She stood up and walked to the door, Cassidy close behind. The door closed with a thud as they headed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru, what did I do wrong?"<p>

"Nothing in my mind, Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed as he swept the floor. Was he really just a horrible person, enough for Hosiko to hate him?

"Hikaru was rude to Hosiko, but why?" Honey asked Mori with a sad look.

"Because he likes her as much as he does Haruhi," he replied to his cousin.

"Oh, I understand now," Honey nodded and picked up trash from the floor.

Everyone froze when the large door opened and in entered Hosiko and Cassidy. Hikaru and Hosiko met eyes. She walked to him and stopped a few feet in front of him, Hosiko looked at the ground.

"Did you come back to tell me how much you hated me?"

Hosiko shook her head. "I wanted to... apologize." She looked up at him. "I don't hate you, I never have. I'm really sorry, I should never have said that." Hosiko bit her lip hoping that he would forgive her.

Faster than you could blink, Hikaru dropped his broom and pulled Hosiko into a hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, Hosiko," Hikaru whispered.

"You know it's because of business, right?"

Hikaru nodded. "I know."

They smiled at each other and Hikaru let her go unwillingly so that they could help clean up.

After they were all done, Kyoya gave Hosiko a ride home so that they could chat.

"So, you two are alright now?"

"Yeah I think so. I'm really happy we aren't on bad levels." Hosiko smiled at Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"We should get you a girlfriend."

Kyoya laughed softly. "And how would that help our situation?"

Hosiko shrugged. "I just think you need a special girl to give you a smile every day."

"Hosiko, you already have that spot."

Hosiko shook her head. "Like, more special than me."

Kyoya smiled. "I don't know if that's possible. Hosiko."

"Well, you never know."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. I was lazy xD<strong>

**But I hope you liked it, and I'll work on my other stories as well.**

**Thanks for visiting the Host and Hostess Clubs, reading, and reviewing!**


End file.
